


Soft Rumbly Boyfriend

by excelsiorenglish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, For My Moirail, M/M, Meteorstuck, Napping, head over heels dave, its.. sonft, purring karkat, they're good boys guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsiorenglish/pseuds/excelsiorenglish
Summary: Dave and Karkat fall asleep while watching a movie. Dave finds out Karkat purs sometimes. It makes him realise just how adorable he thinks Karkat is.For my moirail, happy bday <>!!!!





	Soft Rumbly Boyfriend

Movie nights were always Dave's favourites.  
Whilst it was true romance wasn't his favourite genre, Dave really didn't give a shit because it was Karkat's choice and _goddammit _Karkat made good decisions. So, draped upon their favourite couch, snuggled up in blankets and a tangle of their arms and legs, lay Dave and Karkat.__

__Dave had never been a cuddler, in account of his ... touch-starved upbringing. It wasn't that he didn't like affection, it was that he wasn't used to it. He shied away from touch and hesitated at hands offered to him, at arms spread wide beckoning for hugs, at friendly smiles and pats on the back. He could never tell what a person was really wanting from the interactions, his brain used to contact being hostile and unwanted._ _

__Dave had never been a cuddler until he met Karkat. Hell, Dave had not been a lot of things before he met Karkat. There was something about him that made Dave change, embrace parts of himself he was scared to even think about. Karkat made him feel comfortable._ _

__Dave lay on their couch, and at this point it really truly was theirs; a red worn-out couch with a couple of questionable stains, a place they seemed to never leave (not that there was a lot of other places to hang out on the meteor anyways). No one else sat on it or spent the same amount of time Dave and Karkat did on it. So yes, dear reader, it was their couch and their couch only.  
Next to Dave, or more so on top of Dave, was Karkat, eyes sluggishly struggling to stay open, a soft snore forming in the back of his throat. Karkat breathed softly against Dave's neck, leaving a distractingly warm sensation where the breaths blew onto his skin. He was leaning onto Dave, head laying on his shoulder, and arms wrapped around his neck. Dave's legs were on the couch instead of the floor, making their legs an intertwined mess of gangly teenage boy with the way they were positioned. It was nice. Real nice._ _

__The movie had long been forgotten, and at this point, they were both on the verge of a nice deep nap. Who could blame them? The physical contact left Dave feeling warm and bubbly, and the weight of Karkat against him was comforting, reminded him he wasn't alone. Dave was slipping into the zone of unconsciousness when he heard something... odd. Something different. He felt it too._ _

__The sound vibrated against him, a soft rumble. It felt like someone had slid a sack of bees into his arms, except... well obviously not as frightening. Dave scolded himself because yeah, that was kinda a shitty metaphor. It was familiar in an odd way, like he had experienced it before. The memory of it was hazy but certain, he knew what this was. Of course he did._ _

__The sound itself was... adorable? like a car starting up but smoother, smaller sounding. As if a tiny creature was impersonating a car starting up, like... like... purring._ _

__Oh. Purring. That's the word._ _

__Something was purring against him, a weight softly nuzzling into his neck, the feeling of fluffy strands tickling his cheek. His first thought was 'huh we have a cat now' before his brain corrected him because that's a stupid thought; like, where'd the cat come from and why is it suddenly on you, why was it so affectionate and also what the fuck. Space cat? _Nope. _Those don't exist.___ _

____His second thought was: _Holy shit my adorable alien boyfriend is purring I'm going to fucking die, this is too cute. _____ _ _

______Dave had never been in a situation such as the one presented before him; a cute boy snuggled up to him and then managing to become 110% cuter than before in a matter of seconds. It made his heart feel like putty, his stomach erupt in butterflies, his lips twist into the softest of smiles. His eyes were open now, trying to get the best view of Karkat he could without moving and accidentally waking him up.  
Karkat rumbled softly, his face calm and emotionless, save a hint of a smile. His dark hair framed his face and was an unruly mess of thick black curls, soft and perfectly fluffy against Dave's jaw and cheek. He looked cozy, like the spitting image of a good nap. Dave hoped he was having a good nap, as the sounds he was making sure were alluding to it. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Dave simply watched, his heart beating rapidly and the fuzziest of sensations pumping throughout his body. He was happy. He liked how at peace Karkat was, how beautiful he looked slumped on Dave, not a care in the world. It made him realise just how much he cared for him, how much he cherished this short crabby motherfucker of an alien. He cherished his boyfriend._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dave was suddenly hit with a random shiver, and immediate dread filled him as he felt Karkat shift against him, his face scrunching together agitatedly.  
The troll opened his eyes, making eye contact with Dave. His eyebrows were bunched together._ _ _ _ _ _

______There was silence, save for his purring. And then,_ _ _ _ _ _

______"What?" He grumbled, voice low and gravelly from sleep._ _ _ _ _ _

______It occurred to Dave he had been starring. Whoops._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Nothin', just adoring and loving my soft rumbly boyfriend," Dave replied, voice awfully sappy. His eyes traced Karkat's jawline, then focused on his lips; grey and smooth. He knew what they felt like against his own, and ladies and gentlemen Dave Strider can confirm, they do, in fact, feel like heaven._ _ _ _ _ _

______Karkat let out a groan, although it was hard to distinguish against the purring._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Whatever, dork." He muttered, flipping into a new position and snuggling back into Dave's side. Still, of course, fucking purring. Now that it had started Dave wondered if it would actually stop at some point._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dave simply snorted in response, wrapping an arm around him. "love you," Dave whispered, closing his eyes again to savour the sleepy atmosphere._ _ _ _ _ _

______Karkat hummed, weakly shifting closer into Dave's grip._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Love you too."_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
